


The mystery of the smoke

by LilyYlvis



Series: The mystery of the smoke [1]
Category: Ylvis
Genre: Adventure, Attempt at Humor, Bit spooky maybe, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, brofeels, weird combination of things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyYlvis/pseuds/LilyYlvis
Summary: Bård and Vegard hadn't done anything in a while, so now it was the time to do something. The only problem was, that they didn't have a clue what to do. They wanted to do something special, something new, but the ideas just wouldn't come. Then Vegard proposes to take a walk in the forest. Maybe that will give them some inspiration. And what they discover in the forest...





	1. The house in the forest

They were sitting at their office. A few thing were written on a paper, and a lot of paper was in the trashcan. Those were all things, written down, but not good enough to use. Then Vegard got an idea.

“Hey, Bård, why don't we go outside, and take a walk in the forest? Maybe we get some inspiration, you never know...”

Vegard thought that Bård would say no to that, but to his surprise he directly agreed.

“Yes, that's a good idea. I need to clear my head a little bit, because it's full of nonsense. And that doesn't help us.”

“Indeed, my head is full as well, also with useless things. Well come on, I go grab my jacket and then we're off. Want to go and have some lunch first?”

“Not really actually, I just ate a sandwich that I brought from home. But if you're hungry you can have a bite first for sure.”

“No, it's fine, I'll just take something from the fridge here then.”

Vegard opened the fridge and found some salad. He took the box and looked at the date. Luckily it was still okay. He opened it and started to eat. The salad contained mayonaise, and Vegards mouth was completely covered in it. Bård noticed, and took his phone.

“Hey Vegard, look at me.” he said.

Vegard turned is head and was looking straight into the camera. He didn't notice Bård had just taken a picture of him. He was a little confused when he saw Bård almost died from laughter.

“What's so funny, Bård?”

“Just look on my Instagram.”

Vegard took his phone out of his pocket and opened Instagram and saw the picture. He was looking at his brother and his brother was looking at him. They couldn't help but laugh hysterically about the picture. 

“You asshole!” Vegard said, still laughing a little.

“Sorry, I just had to do it.”

“And then the explanation that you wrote: “I believe my brother doesn't know the difference between lipstick and mayonaise. #truebeauty”

“Sorry, sorry. Sometimes you just feel the urge to do something.”

“It's allright. Anyways, I'm done eating. Let's go.”

And off they went. They took Vegard's car and drove to the forest. When they arrived there, Vegard parked the car nicely under a tree, so when they returned it wouldn't be boiling hot inside of it.  
They started walking and Bård started a conversation.

“Vegard? Can I ask you something?” 

“Sure, what is it?”

“What if, you know... what if I can't come up with any good stuff anymore? What if I forgot how to do it?”

“Nonsense, even the greatest artists in the world do have writersblock sometimes, or are out of ideas sometimes. And that's okay. Rome also isn't build in one day you know. Sometimes, you just have to give things time.”

“I guess you're right... come on, let's walk further.”

“Yep.”

They walked for 30 minutes. Then, all of a sudden Bård noticed something. Smoke. Slowly by slowly the forest filled itself with smoke. 

“Vegard, look, I see smoke.”

“Yes, and I barely don't see anything, BECAUSE of the smoke.”

“Yes, but where does it come from? It's not something that appears naturally, and it also isn't mist...”

“You're right. Do you want to go and take a look? It looks a bit scary to me though.”

“Ah, come on, perhaps it's just someone making fire or something, strange thing is, I don't smell anything. Normally when someone makes fire, you should smell it... let's check it out, come on.”

They walked further, but the more far they went, the less they saw. After a little while the sky became clear again. The smoke had faded. Then they realized, they found a house. 

“Wow, Vegard, look at this house.”

“It sure was a nice house before, but it is completely dilapidated now... looks like it's been abandoned for years...”

“Yes, you know what, I'm going to go inside. I want to take a look at it. It looks damn great to use as a filming location, for some scary pranks or something.”

“Hey... we can't do that, that's not ours you know...”

“Oh, come on, don't be such a douchebag. I don't think it belongs to anybody, looking at the shape it's in. We might get some inspiration, remember?”

“Okay, okay, I guess that going inside for a little while won't hurt us.”  
“That's the spirit. Come on.”

They were standing in front of the house. Bård pulled the door and tried to open it, but failed. It was stuck.

“Crap, how do we get inside? All the windows are closed as well.” Bård asked.

“Well, I guess, if this house doesn't belong to anyone anymore... we might as well break the window, rocks enough that we can use for that.”

“Of course!”

Bård took a heavy rock and crashed the window. Carefully he climbed in.

“Wow, Vegard, come in quickly, you have got to see this... this is amazing.”

Vegard climbed in as well. The house was amazing indeed, it sure looked broken, but all furniture was still inside. Broken as well, but you could tell it had been expensive. By the look of things, this house must be empty for at least five years. 

They took a look into the living room.There were pictures all around. One was a family portrait. A woman, two daughters and a father were on the picture. Vegard flipped the picture around to see if he could find a date or something, but nothing was on the back. Then Bård noticed there was some kind of book in one of the drawers. He carefully took it out of the drawer, trying not to damage it and opened it. His eyes widened. 

“Vegard... look!” he shouted, with a strange tone in his voice.

“What is it, are you okay? Your voice sounded a little weird...”

“I'm okay, just come and look at this!”

Vegard came over and took a look at the book Bård was holding. His eyes widened as well.

“Pictures of.... smoke?” Vegard asked confused.

“Yes, why the hell would someone keep pictures of smoke? It's that strange smoke from outside...”

“You think, you know, that... that someone made this smoke to hide this house?”

“You watched too many scary movies when you were little. Don't shit your pants.”

“Not funny Bård. Let's just put this weird book aside and let's have a look at the other rooms.”

“Okay, what you want sir.” 

Bård closed the book and walked into the kitchen of the house. Vegard walked in as well. It looked like a great location to film things indeed. Maybe some scare pranks, or a Halloween music video. They would talk about it later.

Vegard opened a kitchen cabinet, and a mouse ran out of it. It scared the shit out of him. 

“Oh fuck! Stupid mouse, you almost gave me a heart attack!”

Bård couldn't help but laugh.

“Don't laugh you, it's not funny!”

“Not funny? Vegard Ylvisåker, scared of a mouse, and I can't laugh? Oh, come on, what do you think it's gonna do? Eat you?”

“You never know, because this kitchen cabinet is empty, so that mouse might be hungry. And by the way, I'm not scared of mice, it's just that she popped up right in front of my face and...”

“Yeah, yeah and bla bla bla.”

“Allright allright, you win. I'm scared, you know me way too well.”

“Indeed I do. Come on, let's look around in this kitchen.” 

“Yes.” 

Vegard opens one of the drawers in the kitchen and looks surprised.

“Bård, why did you bring that strange book with pictures of smoke into the kitchen? I thought you left it in the living room...”

“I did! I left it there. I didn't bring anything into this kitchen.”

“But, look, is this another book then?” 

“I don't know, wait, I go back into the livingroom to check.”

Bård went back into the living room and discovered the book wasn't there anymore.

“V... Vegard... it's gone! The book is gone!”

“It's not gone, it is here. You sure you didn't bring it in here, by accident?”

“I swear, I put it down in the livingroom, on a cupboard!”

“Okay, well, come on, let's go and take a look upstairs.”

“Yes, eh... Vegard, we just take a quick look, and then we are out of here, okay?” 

“Okay okay, hehe, who's scared now huh?”

“Okay, I'm scared now, you win!.”

They went upstairs, the stairs made cracking noises as they walked on it. Upstairs were 3 doors. Vegard opened them to see what was inside. Two of those rooms were bedrooms, the other one was the bathroom. First they entered a bedroom.

“Look at this, Bård, this looks untouched. It's not even that broken.”  
“True. So, what's in the night stand?”

“I don't know... let's find out.”

Vegard opened it, and he started looking as white as a sheet.

“What is it Vegard, are you going to be sick?”

“N...no.... just look inside... you won't believe it....”

“Oh fuck, not that stupid book again! Let's get out of here, something is very wrong with this house.”

Then al of a sudden, Bård hears a loud noise, like something broke. And then again, a loud noise. It was as if something heavy had just fallen down. The whole house filled itself with dark black smoke. Bård wasn't able to see anything anymore. And where was Vegard?

“Vegard? Vegard are you okay? Did you fall?” he asked concerned.

But no response came...


	2. The mystery of the smoke part two: The house that talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegard walked over to the place were words were forming on the old wooden floor. He started reading: “This house isn't free, now you have to solve the mystery. Somewhere, somewhere deep inside, is a place where I hide. Follow the roots of the tree, to set my soul free. But don't touch anything red, because if you do, you'll lose your head.”

“Vegard? Vegard can you hear me? Are you all right? Please say something” Bård asked, with a worried tone in his voice.

The smoke started to fade away. Slowly by slowly their surroundings became visible again. Then Bård heard a moan. He knew that voice! That was Vegard! He started looking around, and then finally saw Vegard, who was on the ground, flat on his back. Bård ran over to him.

“Vegard, are you all right? What happened?”

“Hmmm...” was all he could bring out at this very moment. 

“Vegard what's wrong? Please tell me.”

“Hmm... Bård, give me a minute. I'm fine, I just fell because the floor couldn't hold it any longer.”

“Oh, thank God, I thought you were knock out. So, that was the breaking noise. Did you hurt yourself?”

“A little, but it'ts fine.”

“Are you sure? Your head is bleeding actually...”

“Huh, Bård? What are you talking about? How can my head be bleeding? I didn't even hit it, I fell on my back.”

“Vegard, I swear, just touch your forehead and look at your hand.”

Vegard touched his head and started staring at what was on his hand. It was something, for sure, but it wasn't blood. It was looking more like mud.  
“Bård, this isn't blood. Looks more like mud to me.”

“Huh?! But how can there possibly be mud on your head? ”

“Indeed, I also don't get how that's possible.”

Vegard started to look at the ceiling. To his surprise, he saw some muddy substance coming from the ceiling. There must be something on the attic.

“Bård, look at the ceiling, it's mud!”

“Vegard! Look! The... the... f... fl..!”

“The fleas on your back make you want to scratch like mad?”

“It's not the time for jokes! I meant the FLOOR! What the hell is this place, just look at the floor! This mud thing is making words!”

“Ha ha ha, try to scare someone else Bård, how can mud possibly make...” In the middle of his sentence he just took a glance at the floor. And to his surprise, it WAS making words on the floor. 

“You see, I told you!”

“Indeed, you are right, let's get a little closer and read it!”

“I don't know Vegard, I... I just wanna get out of here actually, why don't we just go downstairs and out of this place?”

“All right, but first I want to read it, I'm scared and curious at the same time.”

“Okay, okay, just read it and let's get out.”

Vegard walked over to the place were words were forming on the old wooden floor. He started reading: “This house isn't free, now you have to solve the mystery. Somewhere, somewhere deep inside, is a place where I hide. Follow the roots of the tree, to set my soul free. But don't touch anything red, because if you do, you'll lose your head.”

“Bård, come on, run, let's get out of here!”

They wanted to run out of the house, but all of the doors and windows slammed shut. Even the window they had broken before, seemed to ge magically repaired. Bård tried to throw a stone through the window, but the glass didn't break anymore. It had gotten too strong. 

“Fuck! We're trapped! And what do we do now? I don't have service here, so I can't call for help.” Bård said.

“Well, maybe... maybe we should just... try to solve... you know...”

“Perhaps you are right, but we don't know anything about this thing. There should be a way to communicate with this house. It can communicate with us, so for us there has to be a way too.”

Then they saw words on the floor again. “Just speak.” it said.  
“You... you can hear us?” Vegard asked.

The floor answered him with one simple word. “Yes.”

“Can you give us a hint?” Bård asked.

“Yes, I can. But this is the only clue I can give. Start at the attic. But remember... don't touch anything red...”

Then again the room filled itself with black smoke, but not for long. Just one minute, and everything was clear again. But the mud had dissapeared as well. Bård tried to ask questions to the floor again, but the floor didn't respond anymore. So from now on, they had to solve this mystery alone. 

“Come on, Vegard, let's go to the attic. We should start there.”

“Bård, I want to get out! Really...”

“I know, me too! That's why we have to solve this whole thing you know. Do you have paper and a pen with you?”

“Eh, yes, why?”

“Let's write down what we know already.”

“Good plan.”

Vegard took a piece of paper and a pen. He started writing. What they knew already was that the place seemed to constantly fill itself with a mysterious smoke, that also always dissapeared by itself again. Something had to be set free and was hiding deep inside this house. They also knew something about the book, that seemed to follow them everywhere, to every room. And they knew this house could talk. And, last but not least, that they shouldn't touch anything red. 

“That's actually a whole list with things we know. Perhaps we can use those.” Bård said.

“Yes, where is that book? Let's take a look at the pictures, maybe we see something that we didn't notice before.”

“The book is here! Let's find a seat and take a look at it.”

They sat down on a chair and put the book on the table. Vegard opened it. First they saw just pictures of the smoke, but everytime they turned the page, there was something else on the pictures as well. At fist they couldn't figure out what it was, but the more pages they turned, the more visible it became. A girl! There was a girl on the picture. Covered in smoke. Vegard turned another page, and then they discovered something. The house had been on fire! Vegard took the picture out of the book, and turned it around. Trying to find a date. 

“27th of November 2007” Vegard read.

“So, this house must have been on fire ten years ago. And that girl on the picture... or she died here... or she set the place on fire.”

“I think she set it on fire.”

“Why do you think that, Vegard?”

“Just look at her face, she's smiling! Normally when your house is on fire, you don't smile!”

“Now that you say it, you're right! She IS smiling!”

“Let's write that down.”

Vegard took the piece of paper again and wrote “Smiling girl in a burning house.” He also wrote: “House was set on fire.”

“Okay Bård, that probably explains the smoke. Probably her soul or something is still wandering around here, and she wants us to know she's here. That's why she shows us smoke. Now we need to find out where the fire started, because that might be important.”

“The attic.”

“Why?”

“Remeber what the floor said? That the only clue it could give, was that we should start at the attic?”

“You're right. Come on, let's go to the attic.”

“Oh, and remember, don't touch anything red.”

They went upstairs, to the attic, the stairs making awfully scary noises again. They opened the door to the attic. 

And with what they saw there, they knew something terrible had happened there... but... what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this part. Next part, next friday.
> 
> x Lily


	3. Never trust a ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only way to set me free, is to watch me burn and be trapped with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, it's one day later as planned, for one or another reason I can't find my story anymore on my laptop, so I had to re-write this chapter. But anyway, here it is, enjoy 
> 
> x Lily

They opened the door to the attic and went inside. The floor was making awfull noises. There was also a really disgusting smell. It smelled like dead. 

“What is this smell?” Vegard asked.

“I don't know, but it's disgusting...”

“It really is. Hey, what's that over there, something weird and white is laying over there...”

“I don't know, let's take a look, and don't touch something red, remember.”

“Yes.”

They moved closer to where the white object was. Bård picked it up, but when he noticed what it was, he directly dropped it to the ground, turned around and bend over. He started throwing up.

“Bård, hey, what's wrong, are you okay?”

He threw up a few more times before answering his brother.

“N...no, I'm not okay...”

Vegard moved closer to Bård and started stroking his back.

“What's wrong? Did that thing you just picked up make you feel sick?”

“Yes... Vegard, don't touch it, please, don't touch it...”

“I won't... but what was that thing?”

“It...is...a...bone, a human bone...”

“What?! Oh Jesus, that's probably why it smells so bad in here, look around... there are lot's of them. Something terribly must have happened here, and what, is what we have to figure out.”

Vegard noticed his brother was getting very pale and shaky. 

“V...Vegard, I... think I'm gonna pass out...”

Vegard tried to say he had to breathe slowly, but then he saw his brother's legs weren't supporting him any longer and that he was falling to the ground, he could just catch him in time. Vegard went to sit down on the floor and pulled Bård on his lap, so that his head was laying on his legs. He started to stroke his hair and slapped his face softly, hoping it would make him come round. After a few minutes Bård started to regain consiousness, opened his eyes and looked at his brother.

“Hey, Bård, how do you feel?”

“Hmm... not too good at the moment... what happened? Did I fall asleep?”

Vegard continued stroking Bård's hair.

“You didn't fall asleep, you passed out. Try to breathe easy now.”

Bård took a few deep breaths and tried to sit up. He was still feeling a little lightheaded. 

“Ow... my head feels weird.”

“Lay back down for a moment, rest a little.”

“Vegard... I want to get out, I need to get out of here.”

“Me too, but first rest a little, you just passed out, best wait a few minutes before you get up, or you might pass out again.”

“Perhaps you're right.”

Bård laid himself down again on Vegard's lap. Vegard put his arms around his brother to comfort him a little.   
Ten minutes later Bård was feeling better again and they continued their journey on the attic.

“Bård, I know it was disgusting, but did you notice anything special on those bones?”

“They were a bit black... burned...”

“I'm thinking about something, but we have to try not to throw up, we should cover our nose.”

“What are you thinking about, Vegard?”

“I think we should count them. We should count the bones. The easiest is to look for skulls.”

“Are you crazy? Why should we do that?”

“Then we know how many people died here... maybe that's important.”

“I don't wanna do it... but... I think you might be right about that.”

“Okay, close your nose and let's go.”

They were covering their noses, and were looking around. After 15 minutes Vegard discovered the first skull. So that was 1. Bård also found 1. They went looking around the whole attic and in total they discovered 4 skulls.

“Four.” Vegard said.

“That's the family from the picture in that one book.”

“I believe you are right. Look at this dress. It's the dress what the one girl was wearing.”

“The one who smiled?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, what do we know now Vegard?”

“The whole family died here that day. Murdered by that girl.”

“Okay, but there is only one thing I don't get. If that girl started the fire, why didn't she run away? Why did she stay in this house?”

Then all of a sudden, a door went open. Both of them nearly jumped out of their skin when they saw who it was. It was the girl! 

“Did you enjoy my collection of bones?” she asked.

“Wh.. what do you want from us?” Bård asked, with a shaky voice.

“Not that much...I just want to talk.”

“Go ahead.” Vegard said.

Bård moved as close to Vegard as possible and wrapped his arms around him because he was scared to death. The girl started talking.

“Aren't you wondering why all those bones are here?”

“Y...yes... but... they are burned...” Vegard said

“Did you.. did you put the house on fire?” Bård asked.

“Yes. But it's not what you think. I didn't do it on purpose.”

“N..not.. on purpose?” 

“If you had looked better at the pictures, you would've known that I didn't do it on purpose. Oh, and can you stop being scared please? I am not here to hurt you. Neither to scare you. I just like playing pranks on people sometimes. In this case, I used the floor.”

“That's mean.” Vegard said and gave her an angry look.

“I know, I know, I'm sorry. I won't do it again.”

“But, why did you trap us in here, why can't we get out?” Bård asked

“Because I need to be free. And I need your help for that. Nobody ever comes here you know. My soul is trapped in this house for 10 years.”

“But, how can we set you free? And why were you smiling while your house was on fire?”

“You have to set my soul free. I'll explain you later. But let me tell you something about what happend here first. It was the 27th of November 2007. My birthday. If you had taken a closer look to the pictures you would've noticed a birthday cake on the picture. I was so happy, I just got a new dress as a birthday present. A very nice dress, that I've always wanted. I was smiling from ear to ear. Then it was time to blow out the candles. I was so exited about it, and a little too wild. One of the candles fell down, right on one of the curtains and it caught fire. We tried to put the fire out, but it didn't work. You can see on that one picture that a burning candle is on the floor. That's why I'm still smiling on the picture. Because I was still happy because of my birthday. That was the last picture that was taken that day. Because what followed afterwards, was terror. We wanted to get out of the house, but we couldn't. The door was locked and the key was nowhere to find. Probably it was in my mothers purse, but we didn't think about looking there. The windows were shut, and we just had this very strong glass, we weren't able to break it. Then we ran to our attic and stayed there, we tried to break this window, and it worked, but it was too small to get through. So we were trapped. The whole house filled itself with smoke. And that's what I tried to do with all the pictures in that book. I filled the pictures with smoke. And that's why I filled the house with smoke. We all died here on our attic that day. All the souls of my family are gone, are free, but mine stayed inside this house. All I want is the same like you guys want now. I just want to get out of here, I need to be set free. 10 years I've waited for someone to come here. But the house isn't easy to find. I can't set myself free, that's something you have to do.”

“Oh, girl, that must have been so terrible... I feel sorry. What can we do to help you? How do we set you free? Just tell us.” Vegard said

In the meanwhile he took a look at Bård, and noticed he was looking very pale again, as if he was going to pass out again.

“Bård, are you going to pass out? Hey... it's fine, I don't think she wants to hurt us.”

“V...Vegard... look behind you...!!!”

Vegard turned his head around and saw the attic was on fire. And the girl was smiling again.

“What are you doing?!”

“The only way to set me free, is to watch me burn again.”

“What?! But the attic is on fire, so you'll die again, but we will die as well.”

“Exactly. Maybe I am not so nice after all.”

Then Bård and Vegard heard a scream. The girl's soul started burning in front of their eyes. And then she dissapeared. The attic was on fire, and Bård and Vegard were trapped. 

 

“We... have to run! We need to get out!”

“I know Bård, but the attic is on fire! We're trapped, don't you get it?”

“We have to run through the fire.”

“What?”

“We have to run through the fire! Here, take one of these sheets and wrap yourself in it. And run!”

They wrapped themselves into a sheet and ran through the fire. To their surprise the rest of the house wasn't on fire. Just the attic. They ran as fast as they could. Vegard kicked the door really hard and it broke. There was some water outside and they started rolling into it, since their sheets caught fire. 

They were out of the house. But was it really over now?


	4. Spirit in the house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite short chapter this time. I know it's 2 days late, but I haven't been home. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> x Lily

Finally Bård and Vegard were out of that house. It hadn't been easy. Vegard was quite okay, but his brother had a hard time inside that house. Completely wet because of rolling in to the water, but they were safe. For now.

“Hey, are you okay now?” Vegard asked.

“I think so. But I never want to go inside that place ever again.” Bård answered. 

“Neither do I. Come on, let's try to get out of this forest and back to the car.”

“Sounds like a great idea. Oh, damn, my stomach is rumbling, I'm sooo hungry.”

“Me too Bård, come on, let's go.”

“Eh... Vegard... I didn't ask but, are you okay?”

“I'm fine, don't worry.”

“Thanks for helping me when I passed out... god, I'm so embarassed.”

“You don't have to be embarassed. It was a scary experience. Let's try not to think about it anymore.”

“Yes. Damn, I'm getting cold, I want some dry clothes.”

“You're right, I want some dry clothes as well. Come on, let's go to the car.”

They found their way out of the forest, and the car was still where they left it. They got in and Vegard turned on the heating to warm them up a little bit. 

“Bård, which place you want to go to, yours or mine?”

“If you don't mind, can I stay with you tonight? I mean, I can stay at my place as well of course, but I would be happy to have some company today.”

“Sure you can stay with me. So my place?”

“Yes, please.”

“All right, I'll give you some of my clothes, unless you want me to stop at your place to pick up your clothes.”

“No, it's all right, I'll take yours.”

Then they drove away. When they arrived at Vegard's place, it felt like a relief. Home, finally. Both of them were very hungry, so Vegard first went to take a nice and hot bath and threw on some baggy pants and a sweater. After that he cooked a really nice meal for him and his brother. When their food was finished they had a glass of wine together. Vegard wasn't really fond of alcohol, but today he felt like having a glass, after what happened. He and Bård went to sit on the sofa. Vegard wanted to turn the TV on but his brother snatched the remote out of his hands. 

“Hey! What are you doing?”  
“I have to talk to you, I guess.”

“Okay, sure, whatever it is, you can tell me.”

“Thanks. Look, I don't know what it is, but my heart is racing since I came out of that house. I can still feel everything that was there. It's still in my mind... I mean, I see that girl in front of me, the whole time...”

“Oh, Bård... well, I think that's quite normal. I mean, it just happened and mostly when something happens, you feel it way harder than I do. Give me your wrist.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to check your pulse.”

Bård gave his wrist and Vegard took his pulse.

“120. That's really high. You really have to try to calm down you know.”

“I know, but, I can feel something is wrong...”

“What's wrong? Are you gonna pass out again or are you going to hyperventilate or something?”

“No, no, I feel something else, like, that this whole thing that happened, that it isn't over yet...”

“Hey... it really left its traces on you, didn't it?”

“I guess... pff..”

“Come here, lay down on my lap.”

“Huh, what?”

“No questions, just do it.”

Bård laid himself down on his brother's lap. Vegard started to massage Bård's forehead. After a while he felt his brother relax. According to the fall and rise of his chest, he fell asleep. Vegard didn't want to wake his brother, so instead he covered him with a blanket and went to bed himself. 

When Vegard woke up the next morning, it was already light outside. He took a look at the clock. 10 am. He went downstairs and took a glimpse at the sofa. His brother was still asleep. Vegard entered the room as silent as possible, not wanting to wake his brother, but Bård noticed. 

“Mmmh, Vegard, what time is it?” he asked with a sleepy voice.

“It's ten in the morning. Did you sleep good?”

“Yes, actually. My heartrate is normal again as well. I'm sorry for being like that yesterday.”

“It's fine, I understand. It was scary, I get it. Now we just have to try to move on. We need to write some new stuff. But not today. Today we gonna rest, especially you.”

“I'm fine Vegard, really. I don't need to rest, I'm good now.”

“Yes, now, but I know you. I'm not saying you have to sleep, I'm more thinking about hanging on the sofa and watching some movies or something. Or we can play a game. Like that I mean. I just don't want you to focus on work yet today.”

“All right. A movie is fine.”

Vegard turned on a movie that they hadn't seen in a while. They were having fun and they laughed a lot. Untill a certain moment. Vegard heard a door slam shut. Bård heard it too. They turned off the tv and listened carefully. Several objects in the kitchen started to fall down. Pots, pans, cups, everything fell down. Then all of a sudden a chair flew through the living room. When Bård and Vegard finally noticed what or better who caused this to happen, both of them turned white. Right in front of them was the girl. The girl from the house. So she didn't die with the house. She was still alive in Vegard's place. The girl spoke.

“Hi, Vegard. Thanks for setting me free. But now it is time to be me. How scared, how scared are you going to be, ha ha ha.” she said.

What was it that she wanted now?


	5. A spirit in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little weird maybe ;) enjoy!
> 
> x Lily

“Why are you in my house?” Vegard asked. Having a bit mixed feelings of fear and anger at the same time.

“Well, I just couldn't get enough of you, both of you. Especially the youngest one of you. He's so easy to scare, that it's funny.” The girl said.

“Hey! I'm not scared!” Bård defended himself.

“Sure. BOOOH!” the girl shouted and it made Bård nearly jump out of his skin. It made her giggle.

“He's not scared he tells me, oh, yeah, I can see that, you almost became a ghost yourself.”

“Hey! Enough! Get lost, we don't want you here.” Vegard said, getting a bit angry.

“If it only was that easy...” the girl answered.

“What is it again? Didn't we do enough for you. You're ruining are lives! Come on, just tell me what to do and leave.”

“Well... I... I am... you know, feelings, love, being held by a prince. “

“Sorry, I don't think I completely understand you.” Vegard said, a bit confused.

“Love, me in love, with you! I love you. You don't have a white horse by any chance?”

“WHAT? Are you in love with Vegard? Pfff... I am way sexier!” Bård said.

“Pff... douchebags don't attract me, but that curly brother of you looks just fine. He could be a prince.”

“I'm not a douchebag!” Bård said, a bit offended.

“Are you sure? BOOOOOOHHHHH!”

Bård nearly jumped out of his skin again.

“Haha, douchebag! Now, mister curly head, do you love me too?”

“Oh hell no! Ew, that is disgusting! Just go away, I'm not in love with you, I will never be in love with you! Just get out!”

“But... seriously, I'm a nice girl.”

“I have other thoughts about that! Besides, you are way too young to love a man like me.”

“Age is just a number my prince.”

“Why do you call him prince all the time?” Bård asked.

“He looks like a prince! Now, curly prince of mine, do you want to marry me?”

“For the last time, NO! Why don't you understand those two letters, one simple word?” Vegard asked, getting really annoyed.

“Well, I died at a young age so I haven't been to school that long, maybe that's it.” 

“Yeah yeah, smart mouth, look, get out now!”

“But I want to be with you, we belong together!”

“No, we don't! For the last time, get out!”

Bård was getting really annoyed as well, in fact his fear of that girl had faded.

“Okay curly prince, have it your way then. But don't think it's over yet. I will return. I will make your life a living hell.”

Those were the last words she said. Then she dissapeared.

“Great, now my place is haunted by a ghost.” Vegard said.

“To be honest... I don't think your place is haunted...” Bård answered

“What do you mean?”

“I think, I really think that you're haunted... she's after you.”

“Crap, you might be right... she was attracted to me...”

“Why don't we look on the internet for a medium or something?” Bård proposed.   
Vegard is mostly very sceptical in cases like this. He didn't believe in ghosts at first either, but now he couldn't do anything else but believe it. 

“I don't know Bård... would it work?”

“We don't know if we don't try, but this has to stop! She will come back!”

“I know, but how do we know if the ones that are on the internet are the good ones?”

“You're right about that as well... hey... I am actually thinking about someone. Just popped into my mind.”  
“Who are you thinking about Bård?”

“Remember that woman we visited? When we were doing Norges Herligste... what's her name again...?”

“Oh, Ma Pantha Anjana you mean?”

“Yes! Yes, that's her name. Remember when I had stepped in that rusty nail, that she healed my foot and when she cleaned the energy, that it went into the camera?”

“Oh yes, I remember that... I didn't believe it at first and I really thought it was a coincidence, but I have to admit I start to believe it now.”

“Do we have her number somewhere?”

“I believe we have, but in our studio.”

“Come on, let's go get it then.”

“What, now?”

“Yes, now! This can't wait, we have to get rid of that spirit as fast as possible, before she does more dangerous things.”

“Perhaps you're right Bård. Oh, hey wait, I have her number in my phone as well. Do you want to call her or do I have to call? You had better chemistry with her then I had... I made fun of her actually...”

“That's true... give me the number, I'll call for you.”

Vegard gave the number to Bård. Bård dialed the number and made the call. Ma Pantha Anjana was really happy to hear Bård. He explained the situation to her and asked if she could help them out. And of course she said yes. She was more than happy to help out. Bård said goodby and hung up.

“She's gonna come over to help us.” Bård said.

“Good, when is she arriving?”

“Tomorrow morning. She said her rituals work the best in the morning.”

“All right. I don't like to admit it... but I'm getting scared Bård...”

“Me too, I thought my fear had passed for a while, but it's returning to me like a boomerang.”

“Let's just watch a movie right now... I need to think about something else then ghosts and paranormal things.”

“Me too.”

For the rest of the day they were watching movies. The girl hadn't showed herself again the whole afternoon. Until 11 pm. All of a sudden the tv exploded with a loud bang. Both of them were really scared. They waited for one hour more, but nothing else happened, so they decided to go to bed and try to sleep. They would be so happy to have Ma Pantha with them tomorrow. But will she be able to get rid of the spirit once and for all?


	6. Ma Pantha's ritual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me so long to update, had many things on my mind the past week. Back on track now :)

*Ding dong*

It was 9 in the morning and Vegard's doorbell rang. He went to open it and there was Ma Pantha. They said hi, then Vegard let her in. 

"Hi Ma Pantha, how do you do?" Vegard asked.

"I'm fine, but what about you? Let's not waste too much time, we can chit chat later. First this ritual has to be done. I can feel it's you that's haunted, and not your house." she said.

Then Bård entered the room, he saw Ma Pantha and wanted to hug her, but she yelled at him instead.

"DON'T TOUCH ME NOW!" she yelled

Bård wasn't used to someone yelling at him, that he almost got tears in his eyes.

"Sorry..." Bård said softly.

"Sorry that I yelled at you, that wasn't my intention, but you can't touch me until the ritual is over. Afterwards I'll hug you, both of you." she explained.

"Okay..." Bård said.

"Now Vegard, let's start this ritual right away, let's not waste time, the sooner the ghost leaves, the better."

"Okay, what do I have to do?"

"Lay down on the sofa and close your eyes. Try to relax as much as possible."

Vegard laid down and closed his eyes.

"Very good, Vegard. Now think about the moment you first saw her."

Vegard did as he was told.

"Perfect Vegard, I can see the image too now. Take a few deep breaths now."

Vegard took deep breaths and felt himself relax. He almost fell asleep. Then Ma Pantha turned to Bård, she had to tell him something.

"Bård, you have to listen to me now. Now the most difficult part of the ritual is coming. You have to try not to shout or scream anything, otherwise the ritual fails. It can look scary. Your brother can experience some pain during the process. But remember what I just said, don't make a sound."

Bård nodded in agreement. Ma Pantha turned back to Vegard.

"Okay, Vegard, I'm going to start now. I need the spirit of the South and the spirit of the North to come to me." 

Ma Pantha spread her arms and closed her eyes, waiting for the spirits to come to her. She stood there like that, for a good 2 minutes. Then her whole body started shaking, not just shaking like when you were cold or something, this was totally different. It scared Bård. He didn't really want to see what was going to happen, but he didn't dare to move. He was too scared to mess things up. 

"Thank you spirits for coming to me. I need your help, spirit from North and spirit from South."

Then the room filled itself with air as cold as ice. Bård started shivering, but Vegard didn't move. He was still on the sofa, with his eyes closed. It was like he didn't feel it. 

"Spirit from North, spirit from South, now free this man from what's haunting him. "

A very bright light appeared above Vegard. Bård wasn't sure, but he thought some arms were coming out of the light. Then he looked a bit better and noticed he was right. Those were arms. They started touching his brother. Vegard started screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHH! OWWWWW! UGGGGHH!" Vegard screamed.

Bård felt the urge to shout or do something, but then rememberd what Ma Pantha said, so instead he just bit his lip. Vegard screamed some more.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! MAKE IT STOP, PLEASE, MAKE IT STOP!! OOOOWWWWWW!"

"Hold on, we're almost done Vegard, you're doing great." Ma Pantha said, trying to make him as comfortable as possible.

Then the arms of the bright light pulled a dark shadow out of Vegard's body. That was the ghost from the house, the ghost that was haunting Vegard. Bård recognized it immediately. The arms of the light made the other one vanish. Then the light dissapeared. Vegard stopped screaming.

"Thank you spirits. Thank you for taking away the bad spirit and for killing it. Now clean this house and give it back his normal energy. Then you can leave."

Ma pantha opened her eyes. The ritual was finished. Vegard opened his eyes as well. He was looking a little pale and breathing fast.

"The ritual is done guys. You are allowed to speak again."

"Thank you so much Ma Pantha." Bård said.

"No thanks, you don't have to be afraid anymore now. The spirit can not return. It's dead. It was a very bad one, hard to kill, but it worked."

Then Bård went to sit next to Vegard.

"Hey Vegard, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm exhausted and sore, but apart from that I'm fine." he anwered, still breathing a little fast.

"That's normal, Vegard. These rituals cost a lot of your energy. You are going to feel that today. You won't be sore anymore tomorrow. Tomorrow you're as good as new." Ma Pantha said. 

"I hope so, I feel like I ran a marathon or twenty."

"Tomorrow you will completely be back to normal. As much I would love to stay a little longer, I have to go, it took more time then I thought, and there are other people waiting for me. Hopefully I'll see you guys again, but in other circumstances."

"Sure. Thanks for helping us out." Vegard said.

"You're welcome. Now come here both of you, now you can get a hug."

Ma Pantha hugged them tight, said goodbye and left. 

"Vegard, are you sure you're okay? You're very pale..."

"Yeah, just exhausted. And sore of course, not my whole body, but my chest."

"Then sleep Vegard, just take it easy today."

"Don't we have to go to the office and work on stuff?"

"Don't think about that now. Go to sleep, tomorrow is a new day."

"Okay, but I want to eat something first."

"Sandwich?"

"Ham and cheese, please."

"All right. I'll make you one." Bård said.

"Thanks, aren't you hungry?"

"Not really. I'll eat something later."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that I still hear your screams inside of my head. Must have been painful, I never heard you scream like that before. Even when you broke your arm when you were little, you weren't screaming like this."

Bård had made a ham and cheese sandwich and gave it to Vegard.

"Thanks for the sandwich. Yeah, it was really weird, and very painful indeed. It felt like she ripped my chest open or something. It felt like every bone in my body was breaking. Glad it's over now."

"I can imagine. Now eat your sandwich and go to sleep. I think I'm going to take a nap as well. My mind can use some rest too."

"Okay. Mmm... delicious sandwich."

Vegard had finished his sandwich. He started yawning, so he mad himself comfortable on the sofa, turned on his side and closed his eyes. He was almost asleep, when he felt something falling over him. He opened his eyes and noticed that Bård was on the other side of the sofa, and that he had covered both of them with a nice and warm fleece blanket.  
It didn't take long for both of them to fall asleep. After a while he woke up, because he heard someone talking. He took a look at Bård and noticed that Bård was talking in his sleep. 

"Turtles!" Bård said, in his sleep.

It cracked Vegard up. He had to laugh so hard, but he didn't want to wake his brother, so he just laughed into his pillow. When he finally was able to stop laughing, he said to Bård "There are no turtles here, Bård. 

"Yeah yeah, turtles." Bård said again. Then he turned over on his side and didn't say anything anymore.

It cracked Vegard up again. He wanted to laugh in his pillow, but before he knew a very loud laugh came out. It woke up Bård.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked confused, rubbing his eyes.

"Hahahaha, oh, I'm so sorry for waking you but you were... hahahahaha... dreaming about... turtles."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you were talking in your sleep and actually said turtles a few times. Sorry it made me laugh haha."

"Oooh no, haha."

Then both of them looked at each other and had a major laughing attack. After 30 minutes it finally passed.

"Still tired, Vegard?"

"Yeah, a little, but not exhausted like I was before. I think I'm going to sleep a little more if you don't mind."

"No, not at all, I'm going to do the same."

The rest of the day was slept away by both of them. They woke up sometimes in between, had a drink and ate something and went back to sleep. Both of them were happy that the ghost was finally gone. Tomorrow was a new day. And they felt it was going to be great.


	7. An amazing show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter, I totally had no clue what to do with this series anymore, so this is the final chapter. I have lots of ideas for new fics, so I'm going to focus on that now :) Hope you liked this small series though :)
> 
> x Lily

When they woke up, everything felt great. Both of them hadn't felt that relaxed in a long time. They prepared themselves to go to the office. It was going to be such a great day, they just knew it. 

"Bård! I've got good news." Vegard said with a big smile on his face.

"And that is?" Bård asked curious. 

"Inspiration! Lots of it. In my head. Hidden under my curls."

"Hahaha, yeah, you can hide a lot in there."

"I know, right. I'm always surprised that whenever I'm outside, birds don't use it to sit on or something."

"Hahahaha, well it's not that bad. It's a lot of curls, but it is not looking like a bird nest, come on."

"I know, I know, I was only kidding. But hey, that might actually be really funny for a new skit, I just use a fake bird and put it on my head and perform an act with it."

"Doesn't sound bad, Vegard. People are gonna like that I think. It's simple, but most people like simple things, so it might just work."

"I hope it does. Oh, I know something else as well but I need you for that. I want to discuss it with you first." Vegard said.

"Yeah sure, go ahaid."

"Look... this whole ghost experience..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, it has been really hard on me, but I was thinking, why not using that whole experience as a theme for the Halloween segment in our show?"

"Are you sure you want to do that? I mean... people are going to think we are crazy, they are not going to believe us."

"Well, that's the thing. Nobody has to know it's real. Only we will know that it really happened but to our audience it wil just look like a scenario."

"Hmm... you're right about that, Vegard. But, can we leave the part out where I fainted? And when we had to look for the bones, I would also rather not do that again. Even if we use fake bones, it's still, that smell will come back to me and I'll probably just barf all over the stage then."

"Yes, of course, we adjust it a little bit, leaving a few things out and putting some other elements in. We need to give people a good laugh."

"Okay. Great actually, we're just here and we have a theme, an opening and a few other skits already. Maybe that whole experience was good for something after all." 

"Yep. Come on Bård, let's go to the prop room and check what kind of costumes we are going to use."

"Good idea."

They went to the prop room, staring ages at all those costumes. But after an hour they finally knew which ones they were going to wear. When they were done with the costumes they went back to the office and started to type out all their lines they had to say. And they wrote on a paper how the act was going to be. 

They had been busy for hours. Both of them got hungry so they went to a little sandwich shop and had lunch there. And when lunch break was over, they went on stage and started to talk about decorations and how to adjust the lights. Lots of technical things. 

A few days later they started rehearsing. Everything was just great. The skits were nice, the costumes were good. 

On the day of the show itself, the audience was curious. They were waiting patiently for the brothers to come on stage. And then it was the moment of truth. The music started and there they were. The audience was sitting on the edge of their chair, watching with a lot of fascination. Both brothers performed great, the crowd went completely wild. At the end of the show, they got a standing ovation and people were throwing flowers on stage. They said their goodbyes, had small talks with some fans and then they went home. It had been a great show. So after all, this whole nasty experience, was very inspiring. 

The end.


End file.
